


Sea Dreams

by micehell



Category: Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Drama, M/M, oddly gentle for what it's about but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was writing something else and this came out, and let me just assure you it's the product of a sick mind. And this is said in all seriousness, so please don't read any further if you didn't already know you were going to that special hell. ;)
> 
> It's kind of a missing moment from the JA books. You know, the scene they didn't show you of Xanatos taking Obi-Wan out to the mining platform... and if you don't already know where this is going, then, really, the following isn't for you!

Obi-Wan dreamed. He was sitting on a vast sea, nothing but water and sky to keep him company. His body rode gentle swells until he sank, dreaming.

Down, and down, until there was no more down, nothing but water and sand to keep him company. He knelt on the sand, letting the current push and pull him, winding like fingers through his clothes, warm and gentle everywhere it touched. Everywhere.

A touch on his chest, a tease at a nipple, setting it to tingling, erect. Across one ear, the water whispered to him, telling him all the things that they could do.

It grew bolder, winding its way around his legs, around his cock, a kiss so wet and warm he shuddered, moving his knees further apart, letting the current push his weight forward on his hands, draw his hips up.

Water, pressure, swelled behind him, a wave crashing over him, into him, and he opened wide, letting it in.

Obi-Wan dreamed that the hard, wet surface beneath his hands and knees was _\--the deck of a ship--_ made of sand.

Dreamed that the damp salt on his face, the bitter salt in his mouth, were _\--tears, semen--_ the sea.

Dreamed that the touch on his cock, the movement in him, were _\--harsh, painful--_ gentle, welcome waves.

Dreamed that the pleasure was _\--Xanatos's--_ his.

Dreamed. Alone.

/dream


End file.
